This Is Where It Got Him
by hsmfan1351
Summary: Oneshot One-hundred bucks on a t-shirt, designer labels, moisturised skin and well-kept hair. Troy Bolton is not your average person, instead he is a guy who has a crush on his best friend and pretends to be gay. He's ready to spill the beans TxG


**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM... :( Life is unfair**

**Summary: ~Oneshot~ One-hundred bucks on a t-shirt, designer labels, moisturised skin and well-kept hair. Troy Bolton is not your average person, instead he is a guy who has a crush on his best friend and pretends to be gay. He's ready to spill the beans TxG**

**Rate: **T - minor coarse language, sexual references

**Inspiration: **From the movie, Over Her Dead Body. It's the scene where Dan confesses to Ashley he is not gay, after five years. I thought it was really funny so I wanted to write a one-shot about it. There will be more scenes inside it though.

**Plot: **Troy pretends to be gay for over 5 years, Chad finds out it isn't true, and in the end of course everyone will find out including Gabriella , the love of Troy's life. Let me just warn you there will be an argument, and some heart ache at the beginning. So enjoy! :P lol

**Author's Note: **_I don't like the ending so please tell me what you think!!! _I know it may seem like I have copied the movies lines, but it wasn't word for word and the rest of it is nothing like the movie so please don't put unnecessary negative reviews :) Please if you have time and want to read my other story **'Fourteen To Eighteen' **It's about Troy and Gabriella (Of course) and they get pregnant at 14 and run away, and they keep the baby, it's my first ever proper story and not just a one-shot so please give it a chance :)

* * *

Troy sighed as he woke up, another day of torture. He would have to get up, have a 'bubble bath' with soap, make himself smell all girly, dress in expensive, designer clothes with a 'cute' hat. Put on some cologne and head out to the Florist where both him and his best friend Gabriella work, so he can spend a day in a shop that attracts so many bees that he 'shrieks and runs' from. Finally on top of all this he has to smell the sickly sweet flowers in the shop, blocking up his senses so he can't smell Gabriella's hair.

Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. Gabriella-_Should-Be-Bolton._ Her long black hair and her dark chocolate eyes are so beautiful, everyday she gives him at least 10 smiles that makes his heart melt, his palms sweat, and butterflies appear in his stomach.

Troy sighed again, five years it had been, probably another five years to come anyway. Getting up he made his way downstairs, not bothering to shower just yet, he wanted to smell normal for as long as possible. Not that he thought all the different soaps he wastes his money on aren't normal, they're just not him. He shouldn't be the type of guy that spends money on films that 'makes him cry' because the storyline 'is really sad and makes his heart ache', or a shirt that costs one-hundred bucks, or the most expensive moisturizers out there, that just isn't Troy Bolton, but it's Troy Bolton's character.

Looking over toward the clock he grinned, he had two hours to be into work with Gabriella, that means while he has at least an hour and a half before he even thinks about getting ready he can watch transformers.

As he lay himself down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote he couldn't help but keep the grin on his face. This was his kind of morning.

* * *

Chad kissed Taylor on the lips once more "I'll call you once I'm leaving Troy's, 'kay?" Taylor nodded and Chad kissed her once more "Bye Tay, love you"

"Love you too!" Taylor replied back as Chad finally let go of her and headed to the door. As he stepped out he let the cool breeze hit him, the weather wasn't cold, it was no where near, the sun was already up and shining, the breeze was light, not enough to make you cold, but not too little so you can hardly feel it.

Chad got into his car and started driving, sometimes it would feel weird for him going to see his gay friend. He had known Troy since they were babies, just like everyone else. Then after one night to the movies with Gabriella and the next day he was announcing he was gay. If Chad was honest with himself he didn't understand how that could happen, you don't just wake up and suddenly become gay, you go through stages, denial, experimenting, Ryan had informed him, and Troy never once introduced to them to one of his boyfriends.

There were numerous occasions where Chad actually questioned Troy's sexuality, but each time Troy would either shout out he is gay or completely change the subject. The car turned as it got to Troy's street, the houses were all the same sizes. As he pulled the car up and got out Chad could hear all the birds that surrounded the street. Taylor and himself were going to move into this street but the noise of the birds had put them off, that was how they ended up with the house they got now. This was just one of the reasons why he didn't like Taylor being a light sleeper, and for him there is many more.

Chad had knocked the door twice, there wasn't any noise apart from the sound of the TV, and he was 100 sure it was the TV. Deciding it was okay for him to go in he opened the door and headed toward the noise, where he found Troy on the sofa asleep while transformers was on the TV.

Transformers? Troy _hates _transformers, why would Troy watch Transformers, he always complains every-time any of the guys mention it so why would he want to watch it? Turning off the TV and leaving Troy where he was Chad decided to explore more of his house, he didn't mind Troy, curiosity had already got the best of him.

_Half an Hour Later_

Playboy magazine, lube, dirty clothes, messy bed, dirty bathroom. How is Troy gay! Chad's mind was racing full speed, he _knew _Troy wasn't gay. He can't even try to Deny it, how can he with all this evidence! He is a typical 24-year-old, he isn't the clean, bacteria free bedroom, romantic movies Troy Bolton he has made everyone believe. Chad wondered around the bedroom thinking for explanations. Why would someone pretend to be gay? It is just like someone making up a person and saying they are there friend who they text and call all the time, why would someone do it? Does he want attention or something? Well why would he want attention if he did he would have come clean by now and made a huge deal out of it. Sure a guy can pretend to be gay for a couple of days or weeks. For some of the clever ones months or a year or two, but five years. Five whole years.

The door suddenly opened and Chad swiftly turned around quickly coming face-to-face with his 'gay best friend'.

"Liar" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Troy mouth on the other hand was wide open, he studied Chad's whole body, his face wasn't angry but it wasn't exactly happy either, his body was upright and alert and in his hands was his private stash of playboy magazines and some dirty washing in the other hand.

"You've been threw my stuff" Troy accused, trying to take some of the anger off of him.

Chad glared at him, clearly annoyed "It was because I was curious about my so called gay best friend Troy. I walked in, you were asleep on the sofa in your boxers watching transformers, you always make a big deal about how you _hate _transformers. You have playboy magazines! Which by the way I opened and saw pictures of Gabriella in your t-shirts but I'll come back to that, lube with the playboy stuff. You always talk about cleaning the house and room and how you hate bacteria, and how flowers _'are a necessary in the home'. _How can someone tell a lie for this long? Five years Troy. Five-fucking-years... Talk to me Troy because I am seriously confused I thought my best friend was gay"

"Dude about the playboy and Gabriella thing I--" Troy started but Chad interrupted with his rant.

"I... _I _personally think it is messed up, a gay guy jacks off about his best friend, who is a girl! Right it is clearly obvious that you like Gabriella, yeah, and I am really confused, so can you please just explain from the beginning?" Chad asked walking backward and sitting on Troy's bed awaiting his answer.

Troy sighed and started pacing slightly "Well, er, in college Gabriella. I over heard a conversation, she said I was like her 'gay best friend' and how it would be much easier if I were her gay best friend, cause then people would stop thinking we were dating when we called all the time. Then we went to the movies together, and she was crying on my shoulder, and... I don't know! She didn't like me, Gabriella Montez didn't think about me the way I have always thought about her. I was sat cuddling her in the cinema crying, and when she turned to me I just blurted out that I'm gay. Dude I think I'm gonna die soon, 5 years I've known, dude she doesn't like me! Do you know how much that hurts? To hear the love of your life say she doesn't like you. God dude I couldn't help but say it, that's what she thought of me so why can't I do it for her. I'd die for her so being gay for her isn't as bad, it may feel like torture and it may be embarrassing going to gay shops and buying gay porn but I love her! Do you know how many times I have ran to the bathroom after seeing her in just my tops knowing there is nothing underneath or seeing her in her underwear. I am sick of it!" Troy finished his rant letting out a deep breath he didn't know he had.

"You?... You love her?" Chad asked his eyes bulged out and his finger pointing at him accusingly.

Troy turned away from Chad and started pacing again "No, no I didn't say that, your putting words in my mouth... Chad just.... Just shut up! I don't love her, it's just an innocent crush, we have all had them"

Chad quickly jumped up and stood in front of Troy "No! You said you love her, you can't take that back now you have said it, you just don't do that" he suddenly let out a quick sarcastic laugh "and a crush, dude you have liked her since middle school _at least, _the amount of people that had bets on you were ridiculous, and then you said you were gay so everyone just thought you were the best of friends. Of course I think everyone knows that you don't just _crush _on someone for over 5 years, actually when I think about it, it's probably over 10 years"

"But she thinks I'm gay, I'm the best friend she comes to when she has guy problems, in the past I have helped her actually get guys... Chad look, this isn't about what I want, no matter how unhappy I am, Gabriella is happy, and as long as she is happy then everything is okay" Troy sighed sadly "Dude I gotta get ready for work, can we just... Forget about this" At first Chad couldn't look at Troy, but when he finally did he actually saw tears in his eyes and decided it was best to try and forget, for now.

"Fine, I'm just gonna go, but I won't forget about it. I guess I'll see you tonight at Kelsi's birthday party... Yeah?" Chad said, walking to Troy's bedroom door about to leave.

Troy sighed "Yeah, sure. See you then buddy"

"Bye dud-- er... Troy" and with that, Chad left. Leaving Troy there to sit and replay what had happened just minutes before, then getting up to get ready to get into his 'character'.

* * *

Troy entered the shop smiling, the thought of seeing Gabriella is what gave him the smile. Even though Troy felt today was harder than any other day since Chad now knew his no-so-little secret, the thought of Gabriella made this vanish and instead he walked into the horrible smelling flower shop smiling.

"Morning Bells!" Troy greeted and leaned over kissing Gabriella's cheek and slyly smelling her. Her skin was soft and smooth, she obviously didn't have any powder on as he tasted none and not a lot of make-up was used but she still looked stunning. Her body smelt of strawberries and it made Troy want to just smell her all day but he knew he couldn't instead he could just comment.

"You smell gorgeous Bells! Have you got a new moisturizer?" He asked he subtly tugging his really tight jeans that, at the moment, felt a little more tighter than they should be.

Gabriella smiled and nodded "Yeah, I got it last night, Shar helped me pick it out. So... Any new men?" She asked leaning back again the counter and twirling her hair slightly, she was working in a place she loved. She knew what it felt like to get horrible flowers from a girl, so she loved helping men pick out flowers for the females out there of all ages.

"Uh, no. There was one that called, but he isn't a good kisser, so i made up an excuse" _Lie._ Troy shrugged his shoulders sheepishly "But I do love how some of the other guys' tongues were" _Lie. Troy Bolton has never kissed a guy. _Troy told her grinning.

Gabriella walked behind the counter and got two buckets with flowers in them out. "Too much info Troy... Okay so can you arrange these someone over with those flowers?" Gabriella asked pointing to a bunch of flowers in the corner of the room "While I arrange these ones in that corner"

"Yeah sure" Troy picked the flowers up and pretended to smell them "These ones smell so good!" _Lie._

"I know... So many girls out there are so lucky that guys buy them these flowers, it is so romantic" Gabriella gushed while arranging the flowers in place until she had them to perfection.

Troy mirrored her actions, to this day thankful he did research on how to arrange flowers "I know, but wouldn't you just want to man to lift you of your feet, all big and muscular and take you away into the sunset" _Lie_

Gabriella sighed "Yeah"

"So... Are you going to Kelsi's birthday party tonight?" Gabriella asked stepping back from flowers and walking over to Troy. As Troy nodded Gabriella continued "Well Kelsi wants everyone to have dates. Who is gonna be the lucky guy?"

Troy grinned "I didn't want a guy with me tonight, Kelsi agreed and let me since it would distract Chad, and make him bug me. So... Have you got a date?" Troy asked turning around and 'arranging' some flowers gulping and closing his eyes, ready for her answer.

"No. It's really weird, because I was complaining to Kelsi how I don't have a date and how all the guys I speak to are jerks she just said I don't have to have a date if I really don't want one. So I think I'm probably just gonna go on my own. It was really nice of her to invite every ones parents too, don't you think?" Gabriella asked, not noticing the shocked expression Troy had when she told him she didn't have a date.

Troy coughed slightly and nodded still not facing her "Yeah, really nice of her, but you have to be honest Kelsi _and _her parents get on with everyone and anyone"

Gabriella smiled "I know!... Hey I got an idea, since we both don't have dates why don't we go with each other?"

Troy stopped and thought for a moment, he knew what his answer was of course. But was this a date? Or was this just the closest thing to a date he would probably ever experience? If this was his only date, could he get ready like it was his first date? Troy turned to face Gabriella and nodded.

"Sure, we can go together"

Gabriella grinned and went over to him hugging him "I can't wait!"

"Me either" Troy mumbled, and was thankful that Gabriella hadn't heard those sarcastic words.

* * *

Troy felt the butterflies in his stomach, he felt his hands shake as he buttoned up his shirt, he felt his heart thumping against his chest as he got ready for the night that he didn't know would change his life forever. Once he was all ready to go, half an hour early, Troy said on the sofa and twiddle his thumbs as he watched the clock. The time wasn't going quick enough for him but he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, he was really excited for tonight but he was nervous. It was going to be the first time he could ever consider going on a date, after tonight he could say he has been on a date with a girl, and it won't be a lie.

His cell phone ringing through the cool air knocked him out of his thoughts, once he picked it up he suddenly regretted that decision.

"Hey not-so-gay best friend, how are you?" Chad greeted and asked sarcastically.

Troy sighed and ran his hands through his hair "Chad now is not a good time I'm getting ready for tonight, can you call me back in 15 minutes or something, I am not in the mood to argue or anything. Please?"

"Why? So you can get ready to go and pick up Gabriella, Troy she told Taylor about the plan you two made, it is not a date you know Troy you're not supposed to try and impress her. Troy, she thinks your gay. Please don't tell me you have thought of her as your wife in your honeymoon suite, _please_" Chad begged as he knew it was too late, Troy had thought of Gabriella way more than any friend should.

Troy suddenly bit back tears that he knew could fall any moment, he knew they were just friends "Chad, I gotta go. I'm sorry"

"Dude! Think about what your doing!" Chad begged, but after that the phone call was suddenly completely quiet, silence, not a sound made between the two. That was until the phone suddenly made a long beeping sound which made Chad groan and put his side of the phone down.

Troy stood up and looked at the time. It _was _time. He had to leave now for his fantasy date with Gabriella. This was _his _once in a lifetime opportunity, he would either make it or break it and he had no way to control what would happen. As he got out of his house and stepped into his car he took one last look at his house, when he came home later he wouldn't be the same Troy he is at this moment, he wouldn't be the fake homosexual who is in love with his best friend, he would be the fake homosexual who is in love with his best friend and has been on a date.

Grinning satisfied with himself for thinking of that statement in his head on the spot, Troy sped off to Gabriella's house, the first stop of the evening.

The tunes on the radio weren't very exactly the latest songs sung by huge R'n'B, Hip hop rappers, but the lyrics did have some sort of meaning to Troy in their own unique way. He didn't even realize he had arrived at Gabriella's when he did as he was too into the songs that were playing at the current moment. Mentally shaking himself as he realized his surrounding Troy quickly got out of his car and rushed to the door where he rung the door bell and waited patiently for Gabriella to arrive, dressed in her best and ready for the evening.

Suddenly Troy's heart was beating a mile a minute, would she look any more beautiful? Or would she just look regular beautiful? The thought of not knowing was bugging Troy, he was wanted to push the door open and see for himself, but he couldn't. She had already opened the door.

She was stood smiling at him in a Mark sweet treat dress, it was simple but classy, she could wear it out just as casual wear, but she could also wear it on an evening like tonight. Troy smiled back at her, she look way more than beautiful, he honestly couldn't think of the best way to describe her. Heck he bet she could turn a homosexual straight! Troy grinned at the thought and stepped inside her home as she opened the door for him.

"You look incredible" _Lie, she looks way better. _Troy complimented her as he walked in, causing her to giggle.

"Thank you, and you look incredible too. I just need to get my bag then we can go, back in one minute" Gabriella told him while walking away. Troy just nodded, knowing she couldn't see him, and fell back against her sofa sighing softly and looking around the room.

There were several pictures of himself and Gabriella, he grinned when he saw a couple of his favorites. Of course he too had the exact same ones at his house. Once he heard Gabriella making her way back downstairs he quickly stood up and wiped his shirt and jeans, hoping to look good in front of her when she saw him again.

"You ready to go?" Gabriella asked poking her head round to see Troy. He quickly nodded and followed her out to the car, both getting in and driving off together.

The car ride wasn't quiet, but it was hardly a conversation that was buzzing with excitement. Basically it was just everyday (or, slightly random) topics that took place until they had reach Zekes restaurant, which was the venue for the evening. Troy grinned and ran around his car and opened the door for Gabriella, letting her hold his hand as she stepped out the car. Both walked into the restaurant hand in hand, anyone who didn't know them would think they were a couple on any regular date... Yeah right, Troy wished.

Chad was the first to notice them walk in, he knew exactly what was going through Troy's mind and he knew this was completely weird.

They walked over to the table and sat down in unison, after getting a look from Chad, Troy decided it would be best not to pull Gabriella's chair out for her.

"Happy Birthday Kels... Sorry if the prezzie isn't that good as everyone else's, but i just couldn't find a fabulous enough one for you" Troy apologised briefly while handing her a her gift inside a little gift bag that had tiny sparkles of glitter on the sides of the bag.

Chad frowned slightly when Kelsi told him it was no problem, so he instantly decided he should make Troy the main topic "So... Why haven't you got a date tonight Troy?" After taking a sip of champagne that was handed to him upon arrival, Troy swallowed that without choking and hide his annoyed look from everyone.

"Well... I er... Just couldn't find the right guy. Why?" Troy asked him, making sure no one was looking when he sent Chad a glare.

Chad shrugged "Well, to be honest I was actually excited to meet one of your gay friends. You have loads yet I have never met one... I bet Gabriella has met them all, but I haven't met one" Chad finished and sent a little smirk back to him when he saw Troy's face fall slightly.

Before Troy could reply Gabriella did "Actually I haven't met any either"

"Gosh is it a crime to want to have a personal life?" Troy asked rhetorically while getting seriously annoyed with Chad.

Chad again shrugged his shoulders "Sorry Troy... I just wanted to meet one of your 'friends' you don't even have pictures. Not ones that you show me anyway"

After that comment Troy and Chad sat silently looking at each other, the tension in the air had suddenly become thicker. Troy looked down toward the table many thoughts running through his head _Is he gonna tell everyone right now? Should I? This night can't get any worse_

Taylor hit Chad under the table silently and shook her head at him, telling him to leave the situation alone.

Gabriella snuck a glance over to Troy secretly without him noticing. Chad and Troy had made it _completely _obvious that something was going on, the two of them were like brothers, not normally ones you would see fight. But right now you could see the flare of perhaps slight rivalry in their eyes. Neither of them would make contact, they just sat in silence, while the chatter around them continued.

Troy's eyes moved towards Chad and saw him glaring at him, his nostrils had flared in anger, groaning he stood up and pushed his chair back "Dude, just leave me alone!"

Everyones attention turned towards Troy, his hands were placed firmly on the table still, and you could easily see he was more than annoyed.

"Why? How do you sleep at night? Honestly" Chad laughed sarcastically before continuing "Everyone will find out sooner or later, and when they do, they won't care much, well, they will only care about the fact that you lied!"

"Lied?... Lied? How could I not, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. Besides, who are you to decide what I can and can't do"

Gabriella stood up and put her hand on Troy's chest "Troy? What's going on? You hardly ever argue, and you called him 'dude'. Can one of you please tell me what is going on?"

Chad smirked "Go on Troy... Fine... I will. Troy here is a liar, he's not--" SMACK!

Chad didn't get a chance to finish his sentence since Troy knocked him to the ground, both boys were suddenly on the floor hitting each other as hard as they physically could. Obviously, everywhere had by now stood up and stood around the two men, trying to break them up.

"Dude just tell her!" Chad tried to tell Troy but only received another blow to the face.

Troy groaned as he got hit in the stomach and rolled himself, taking Chad with him "Why should I?"

"She's your best friend Troy"

Troy felt himself get hit around the face and gave one last punch to Chad before shouting "I love her Chad! You would pretend you were gay too if you were me!"

Silence... No one spoke after those words left his mouth, Chad froze, Troy froze... Everyone froze. 5 years of pretending is over. What should Troy feel? Happiness? Relief? Or should he feel regret? Sadness? At this moment in time he didn't know what to feel, he was sure he could feel his heart about to beat out of his chest, he could feel his palms sweating. He was almost positive that everyone in the room could hear it to. He was sure they could all hear his hearts eratic beating. Gabriella. She was here, in this room. He was sure their friendship was over now, how could she possibly still want to be friends with him.

"Troy?" He heard her, the love of his life. Her voice sounded so quiet and timid.

He turned his head slowly and looked at her. The guilt in his eyes showed clearly. He wanted to say sorry, it would be the most sorry he has been in all of his life, but he couldn't, she wouldn't take it. He stood up, getting himself off of Chad and turned his whole body towards her.

"Screw it" Everyone looked at him surprised "I'm not gay. I don't have sex with men, at all, and they don't have sex with me. I lied, to you my best friend, right now I want to say sorry so much, but I don't see the point, everyone says sorry everyday, the word doesn't have much meaning. But I am sorry, I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I eavesdropped on your conversation, I'm sorry I pretended to be gay, heck I'm sorry for being in love with you" Troy breathed in air.

Gabriella's mouth dropped, not to the floor but it felt like it "What?"

"I'm in love with you, I have been for years! I only went into business with you so I could be near you. I hate flowers, spending all day with flowers it makes my nose hurt from smelling them so much. But I do it for you! I go shopping with you and I give you advice on clothes. You wouldn't believe the amount of time I have spent studying about clothes. Every week me and you sit down and watch romantic movies and 'pretend to cry' god they make me want to throw up, but I watch them for you. It makes you happy, happy that you can talk to someone about anything that's troubling you... Like boy troubles, do you know how much that hurt me! No you didn't cause I was just your gay best friend... Nothing more" Troy finished off, his voice had gone weak and tears were definitely threatening to fall anytime soon.

Gabriella shook her head, a few tears had fallen down on her cheeks "No... Your lying"

Troy stepped forward but winced when he felt a pain in his leg, and watch as Gabriella stepped back "I'm not, I'm so sorry Gabriella, you weren't meant to find out... I love you so much, please, I know you will probably never speak to me again after this... But, did you ever feel anything for me, at all? I just need to know, I'll move away, you can forget about me and I'll leave you alone, I promise"

Furiously wiping away her tears Gabriella looked at him sadly "I did, but you lied" With that, Gabriella left.

Zeke's restaurant was a mess, Gabriella had ran, everyone was shocked... And Troy was heartbroken. With tears running down his face he wiped them away and faced everyone.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night, why don't you go to Lava Springs or somewhere and carry on with the rest of your evening and I will clean this up... I'm so sorry"

Chad went towards Troy and wrapped his arms around him "Dude, I know me and you just had a fight and everything, but you can't stay here on your own" Nodding sadly everyone headed for the door, the mess that had been created was left for another day.

* * *

One month, four days. Troy Bolton was a mess and nobody, not even himself could deny it. After that horrible night where the truth came out, Troy took a turn for the worst. Depression. Chad made him shave, clean, eat, and made him try to be as healthy as possible, but without Gabriella in his life he felt useless. He felt that he didn't live for anything, he hadn't been back to the flower shop, he hadn't been near Gabriella, and even though everyone convinced him not to move away, part of him wishes he had because the guilt hurt too much.

He tried not to groan as the boys cheered around him, they had all come over to have a day chilling, which basically meant playing on the x-box and drinking beers. But hey he wasn't exactly complaining, the beer helped numb the pain, although he wasnt drunk, he had only just finished one beer.

"So... Dude, how you feeling?" Zeke said while Chad and Ryan battled each other on the x-box, although they all found it a little strange Troy not being gay, they adapted easily.

"I'm fine" The deadpan tone Troy used was one they had heard for over a month, when everyone laughed he didn't, when everyone talked he didn't, he would just listen.

All the men jumped as the door flew open, the game had been paused and Chad stood up to go over and see who it was. But, before he could even make it to the front door Gabriella walked into the room. Like Troy, she kind of looked a little bit of a mess too, not that no one would mention it to her. Troy watched her as she walked in, he felt his pulse quicken as she looked at him and he knew it was completely obvious that his heart was racing and his sweaty palms were back. He stood up and quickly tried to make an attempt of smartening up his clothes by dusting them with his hands in the matter of two seconds.

For the two of them it seemed like time had slowed down, like once of those romantic movies, or comedies where they do the whole slow motion thing. But it felt like it was actually happening for them both. Their eyes connected in a way that never happened before. Neither of them had ever found the other so attractive, looking their worst.

Troy's eyes trailed down her body, he had more confidence just looking at her, and for a really strange random reason that he wasn't aware of, he wasn't ashamed to check her out, he admitted he was in love with he so why should he be?

Before he could even attempt to understand what was happening Gabriella walked across the room towards Troy and planted her lips directly over Troy's.

Shock had over ridden his body, he lips weren't moving, his eyes were closed, but none of his body moved or made an effort to return the kiss. He looked like he was paralyzed. Gabriella took a step back, she didn't feel rejection as she knew it would have been a shock to him. She stood back and watched him patiently, his eyes were still closed even though Gabriella's lips had gone.

Slowly Troy opened his eyes, as he gazed down at Gabriella he felt it was necessary to pinch his arm, and when he winced he watched as Gabriella giggled at him slightly. Troy mentally groaned wishing he could have turned back time, the torture of not hearing the cute little noises her mouth makes was enough the drive him crazy.

Leaning down into Gabriella slightly Troy watched her eyes, trying to read them in case this isn't what he wanted, he let her close the gap between the two as the pairs lips made contact for the second time.

Troy's hands went towards Gabriella's neck and he held her head in place, not wanting her to leave him. While Gabriella's hands went around his waist and gripped his shirt slightly, neither of them cared about the men stood around watching like it was a porn show, they were just happy to see each other. Their lips moved slowly against one another, and soon enough their tongues did too. Only just remembering they weren't the only two in the room, Troy held back a moan that bubbled in his throat as he grazed Gabriella's tongue once again, he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go without a fight.

Gabriella pulled away again, this time it was her turn to still have her eyes closed, but she opened them to tell him one thing "I love you"

Blinking, Troy grabbed her hands, pulling her towards his bedroom he grinned and kissed her once again.

"I love you so much Gabriella Montez"

The men back in the room smirked at one another before gathering their things quickly and leaving the house, so the new couple could have some much needed privacy. Troy Bolton, pretended to be gay and _This is where it got him._

* * *

**I don't know if you read my top author's note but please can someone tell me if they liked the ending or not cause I really am not sure about it, and I don't think I did it the best I could have :)**

**Oh and if you want I have a story called Fourteen To Eighteen, it's about Troy and Gabriella getting pregnant at 14 and they run away :D**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


End file.
